104838-morning-coffee-hot-coco-edition-2814
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- ---- ---- Scroll your mouse to where the yellow face and A with the colours are. Ok now move it down to the picture in a box. Click that. Will pop up a box with a space to paste text into. Make sure you copy your link (and that it goes to the img itself, so .jpg / .png etc) and paste it into that. Science Achieved~! | |} ---- I don't have something I use to host images normally so I don't have a link for said image, or else I'd have it figured out. Debating if I care enough to do something about that. So far no, but thanks for trying :) | |} ---- ARE YOU INSANE!!! egg yolks included or GTFO :D hope your day on Nexus brings you lots of fun and loot ahhah hah ha ha ha extra breakfast this morning for extra hungry Nexians | |} ---- might as well get used to being up at all sorts of odd hours now :P wait till you find yourself remaking beds and shampooing vomit out of toddler hair at 2 am in the morning #things no one tells you before you're a parent edit: FYI never let a sick child get into bed with you. unless you enjoy being puked on that is. | |} ---- Googles! | |} ---- This needs to be in my tummy. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- Wow....very very nice! Great job to your team. And as for the whole casual thing. I mean for now they haven't really changed those type of runs. Or I should say they haven't nerfed the bosses or trash themselves as of yet far as I know. So if you are pulling those type of raids off more power to ya! | |} ---- ---- lol...rolling hard huh. hahahaah wow rofl. Sorry its been such a rough night for you. | |} ---- It happened after they introduced a 40 minute timer in Stormtalon instead of a 30 minute timer. And in my petition thread you had the hardcores arguing that it was nerfing content by adding or taking away the timer. Thank you for the encouragement. :) We're gonna drag some more guildies through KV silver then work on perfecting our Skullcano. Did it once while leveling, not done it since so that's gonna be fun! :P | |} ---- ---- I don't think changing or taking out the timer is a bad thing just because it needs to be adjusted for rl stuff. Like sometimes stuff happens while your playing, power goes out things glitch which isn't the players fault. Etc Etc. Or if anything make the boss do more damage but take out the time limit something like that. wakey wakey eggs and bakey. | |} ---- ---- It was only meant to be a tiny little rp event, was hoping to do a storytelling event again like we did with Meshi. But it turned to be a big middle of the night party xD And Nili nearly got lucky! ;) | |} ---- My stalker...enjoy. | |} ---- If that is your stalker sleeping, you had better invest in more garlic. | |} ---- ---- That's awesome Nili! *clears his throat* this calls for super grats. *claps his hands and says* Super grats! Super grats! Super grats! | |} ---- Rocio lies on his back with his hands behind his head. | |} ---- ---- Hmmm. Human males, Aurin males, Granok males, and mechari of both genders sleep on their back. Everyone else curls up. This piece of useless information was brought to you by lack of coffee. | |} ---- Yikes! There needs to be some kind of delivery coffee service. | |} ---- *lies on his back on the pillow pile listening to All-American Rejects on his WildPod* | |} ---- And let some stranger see me with cold cream on my face and curlers in my hair? Never! | |} ---- ---- Well have you tried the SO route? I've been delivering her coffee since about four hours after we met. | |} ---- ---- The price for that delivery is way too high. | |} ---- ---- It occurs to me I actually did get mine to bring me home coffee this morning. Ah coffee, how I wish I could indulge in thee more often. | |} ---- ---- Yes because I would have fallen asleep driving had I not got us coffee. :p Sleep times now see you all in a few hours. | |} ---- Sleeep (:3___ | |} ---- holy crap you get sleep noa sir! | |} ---- I would play the crap out of one of those. I'm really hoping for a Shamanistic class one day for Aurin and Draken I would play the hell out of that! | |} ---- ---- I don't know that we will see totally new classes for quite some time. I could be wrong, but I think a new class would cause a large number of threads asking why they did not give all the classes to all the races first. | |} ---- ---- ---- Moar sour cream plx. | |} ---- ---- ---- Mornin' Stomper. *grabs some coffee* Time for my 1 hour bursts of Wildstar. lol. Stupid elbow... | |} ---- Now do you mean Duel or "Duel" Rocio? ;) | |} ---- Just try for a soft landing... mechanical keyboards and facerolling tend to leave imprints. | |} ---- Oh yeah I meant further down the line like Expansion.... Honestly I want to see Race restricted Costumes first. I want some traditional Draken clothing for Jacosta!! | |} ---- ---- I mean PvP whatchoo talkin' bout?! 0.0 | |} ---- Clearly a cook off, whatchoo think I'm talkin' bout? O_O | |} ---- Cook off huh? CHALLENGE BEGINS! | |} ---- ---- Had to re-read this. I read it as a *cupcake* off the first time. My first thought was, I really don't want to see this! *add a c where the 2nd o is. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah it's lamesauce. Chillia how do the "Likes" work exactly? Are you allowed to tell us or no? | |} ---- 1. PB&J beats Yoplait yogurt for breakfast! :P 2. *shouts* SPELLSLINGER! Always the Spellslinger. ;) 3. And good luck braving the outside world! It's a scary place, but getting a $160 vacuum for $25? I've gone on expeditions for lesser treasures than that! It's worth it! | |} ---- W-A-R-R-I-O-R I mean there's only so far they can nerf us right? Haha. Though to be honest even after the abuse we've been taking it's still my fav class. | |} ---- *begins to glow wirh a mysterious aura* *instead of swords, a pan, knives and cutting board appears.* Can you smell what The Roc is cookin'?! | |} ---- I had this same crisis a few weeks ago! And... ...this was the idea we had to resolve it. And I thought it was the greatest idea ever. But then I thought... ...and the reality set in that I should just get dressed and find coffee elsewhere. >.< | |} ---- Ohay, okay... I just gotta Believe! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-kpqiqUxx8 | |} ---- Your Friday/Saturday experience this week just sounds so perfect to me. :D Lots of wine Friday, lots of free time Saturday. Perfect. :) And yes. You're only allowed so many likes in a 24 hour period. :( After you like too much, you get this: It's the forum's way of restricting our happiness! Joy shouldn't have a quota! | |} ---- I have an auto delivery through amazon for my maxwell house kcups. Every 6 weeks I get a new box of 84 kcups. Haven't ran out in a while. | |} ---- Mornin'. Just did some PVP with the new system. Don't know why exiles lose BGs so much. Seems like the enemy always has at least 5 stupid hamsters spamming heals. :angry: | |} ---- ? As an Esper I'm always running soothe on mask holders. | |} ---- That's good you still like the class though! Riddley's house it too cool to be abandoned. :P | |} ---- They do seem to have more healers and stick together better. | |} ---- It sounds exactly like how Horde/Alliance were in WoW, at least on my battlegroup. Horde teams seemed to always stick together better and heal. In a lot of BGs, it seemed like Alliance was a "pack of lone wolves". | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That's exactly what it is. Haha, That's why Jacosta got made and I'm finally gonna suck up the things I don't like... and start a guild where Chua's Need not apply. | |} ---- O.O This spiraled out of control so fast! I was thinking, "good dream! oh! that sounds fun! I like this dream!" Then, "OMG WHAT?!" | |} ---- Yeah he's not going anywhere, even if I completely gave up on Warrior that house is to awesome to delete!! Though Doc's Clinic is getting a HUGE face Lift in a few weeks. Okay that dream was awesome!!! (I'm still out of likes BTW! just had to comment on how awesome that was.) I usually hate using VoiPs outside of Raids and PvP but I like you all enough I'd hang out on a TS, Mumble, or Vent. | |} ---- And if you aren't 100% in love with Jacosta now, just wait until you swim! *ssssnake* :P | |} ---- I saw it in the zone cinematic where you swim in all infiltrator like to the beach! | |} ---- ---- ---- I also see a lot more cheesy typeplay with Dominion. Stalkers staying in stealth so you cant hit them and interrupting you with tethers or mines so you cant take masks. There was one medic hamster who was just playing peekaboo from behind a rock so I couldn't quite kill him. hit detection is so hit-or-miss in terms of obstacles, I would get him low and then he would magically not get hit by a CS and be back to full with heals. It makes no sense to me why there is a discrepancy there. | |} ---- Adorable! :) Have fun. | |} ---- Agreed, VoiP chat with random people outside of (even inside of) raids is just a pain and I generally dislike it. But like you, I don't mind it with people I'm comfortable with. I'd talk with all of you for example. :P I just wouldn't join a TeamSpeak or anything for a guild I just joined or a random PUG one. | |} ---- OMG, I lover her! She's adorable! | |} ---- Honestly that was a Tactic I used on Harpyr when I was playing her as a Stalker, It's smart tactically wise. Though I met all of 2 other stalkers that could out play me in the first 2 brackets. I did PvP on Riddley the other night in zero PvP gear (after Patch) and was still able to tactically help my team with CCs and Powerlink (because my damage was poo because no PvP gear.) Honestly there's nights where I try to lead people and they listen and we do well, some nights people counter me with better strategies and we win, and then there's nights where no one listens everyone does their own thing, and we lose horribly. the latter seems to happen more often than not in Prime Time on Exiles. | |} ---- I think it's rather hilarious those people that the moment they join a guild say "What's the TS?" My guild is old school. We have TS, we just don't use it. I think we've only used it that one time we made the Animaniacs army of Chua. I just feel it evens the playing field in guild chat, because not everyone has a mic. That may seem stupid to some people, but not everyone has the money to run out and buy a new headset or a mic. The game includes typing just for that reason. :D | |} ---- Adorbs!!!!! | |} ---- I think as long as people can listen to strategy they're fine. It's a pain and time consuming to type some of them out instead of vocally explaining them. Talking in VoiPs in raids etc. to me unless you're the leader has always been an optional thing, just listening is the important thing. | |} ---- ---- I understand it for a raid or dungeon or other group activity. I actually get it for hanging out, too. I would totally be cool hanging with you guys in TS, but because I know you. I just think it's funny that before ever saying "Hello" or "Thanks for the invite" people say "What's the TS?" | |} ---- lol! I have had people leave my guild because we didn't have a TeamSpeak yet. Like, the first night I was recruiting for the guild during headstart, I invited a guy and said, "Hello! Welcome. :)" He just says, "vent?". I told him, "Um... well, I haven't bought one yet. If enough people want to use it, I'll buy one though." He says, "sorry. I'm looking for a GOOD guild." and leaves. >.< In my experience, like you say, it divides the guild. Half of the people speak in TS or Vent, which means guild chat is silent for those that aren't on the server. Also, it's really weird when people are talking in TS and that person who does have a mic is responding to their conversation in guild chat. xD It looks like they are talking to themselves. I think TeamSpeak is great for events though! It's essential for raids and whatnot where you don't have the time to type, you need to act quickly. I just don't usually buy a server for my guilds to just hang around in. I find it doesn't get used enough. | |} ---- Welcome to the thread! And yes, this type of thread is a tradition from other MMOs as well. :) I think when Nikato first started this thread in WildStar, he mentioned that it was a tradition he enjoyed from back during Star Wars Galaxies. So I know these types of threads have been around. ;) I played LoTRO for awhile. I never got too high of a level or did anything special, but I loved my Lore-master in that game. :P And my Champion. I think Xila said she used to play LoTRO too. So there's a few of us. xD | |} ---- I played LoTRO, but I wasn't active on the the forums. I played with my husband, but it was also one of my very solo games. I didn't belong to a guild or have any friends or anything. I was a human Ranger. I know, a human, weird for me, she was my highest character :P. I also had a hobbit burglar and an elf something... we all lived in a lovely hobbit hole together. And, in PvP I played a warg. Mostly so I could stealth and try to hide. Lol.... :lol: | |} ---- I just went grocery shopping and it wasn't until I was on line to pay that I realized I'd forgotten coffee again. The lady behind me was nice and said I could cut back in front of her if I wanted to go get the one thing I'd actually gone to the store for! | |} ---- Oh yeah, we had a guy leave due to no TS. And then after we left we all went into nerd humor. "Sorry, we only use AOL IM. Actually, you need to join our e-mail list." And it slowly devolved into something about Helen Keller was the person we used for mass communication and also Carry Pigeons.... then the day we fired up the TS several weeks we made a ton of jokes about how Helen was relieved she didn't have to work with us anymore because we were so annoying. >.> And that was when I knew that I was in a good guild. | |} ---- ---- ---- Was a fun and immersive game,some very friendly people. The morning breakfast or coffee post everyday was always entertaining and polite and seemed to be the best part of the community. All these years i never posted in one and finally did just to say thanks to all of you for brightening my day and hopefully others. :D | |} ---- /in deepest voice possible "So you've gone to the Dark Side." :P | |} ---- I remember this! This is when I decided that your guild was allowed to exist. No angry bitter rivalries between the Tau Dewa Dragoons and my guild. :) Unlike Blazing Saddles. I have missiles in hidden silos pointed at all of you. ;) But they're friendly missiles! | |} ---- You should hang out with us! I used be hiding person and not talk to anyone, but now I have a bunch of friends thanks to this thread. :D I swear we don't bite.... except Rocio likes to lick people and Hoodr throws cupcakes around... and we tend to blow the cafe up at least once a week... but, uhm. the Settlers are really fast and get things back together pretty good. You'd never know. I'll put your name on a mug. :D | |} ---- Not 100% ...yet. But I feel our Dominion needs people to draw more people to it. Kinda like what most of us do for Evindra Exiles... So why not us that Forum popularity/hate whatever people have for me, for some use to help the server out if I can. Note... I will steal some of you to come with me. .... | |} ---- I HATE going to the store and forgetting the entire reason I went. >.< "Oh, I need shampoo!" *goes to the store* *buys snacks, toothpaste, magazines, etc.* *gets home* "*cupcake*!!!!!!!" *heads back to the store* | |} ---- Meh I think tumbleweeds talk more than our guild Chat. I mean we have some great great people, but holy crap are a lot of them sooooooooooo quiet. Part of the reason why I'm not feeling to guilty about possibly switching sides taking some of you with me. (if I can) | |} ---- I got into LoTRO late in the game honestly. Which is strange because I love Tolkien so much. I joined -after- it went F2P, but I still subscribed. I have heard so many stories about how great the community was and how helpful and friendly people were. That's awesome to me. :) I wish I had tried it sooner. I'm glad you posted! You should stick around and post with us more often. :D We're much more lively on weekdays though. This thread really goes all day long on weekdays. xD Our weekend is a bit slower. | |} ---- *lauches a friendly missile from a hidden silo at the tumbleweed* *it explodes. Friendlyishly* "That'll teach you to be in a rival guild!" | |} ---- You know, Xvira... you're signature always makes me think of that scene in Dogma where Matt Damon is shooting up the board room and yells "Don't run!" I tried to find a gif or video of that moment but... no... it doesn't seem to exist. How can this be? | |} ---- "Gum?" | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Did you clear this w/ Dea first Scott? She made it pretty clear yesterday you were staying w/ the Exiles! Also, thanks. Now I'm gonna have to make a Draken Female toon, lol. Probably Warrior as that's the only class I don't yet have. And good morning everyone & welcome Stonefeld. I myself just joined in the festivities yesterday & w/ in three posts after mine I felt like a true regular, lol. These are great people here. No breakfast this morning, but did get my 'cream & sugar w/ coffee' so I'm good. Got the house all to myself today, wife is having a 'pretty day' w/ some of her friends, so they left early to get breakfast, go shopping then get their hair done. And my son goes to the in-laws to play w/ his cousins on Saturdays. All day WS fest here we come. | |} ---- ---- She ain't the Boss of me (Looks all confident, then when no one is looking looks around terrified.) | |} ---- | |} ---- Ouch! Haha... Oh man... Nah the day anything like that ever happens to me beyond jokes with and about friends is the day I quit life. | |} ---- | |} ---- OMG Xvira why would you do me like that? (OMG I got at least 1 like back! I used it on you feel special!) | |} ---- I'm special! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh man, I used to love coffee. But now it makes me sick if I drink too much, so I drink tea instead. I love mint tea. Love it. My favorite tea, though, is Lemon Zinger from Celestial Seasonings. Mmmmm. It's like lemon candy. I just love it. | |} ---- Do it! :D I'd love to see it. :P | |} ---- Special Ed! Oooooooh burn!!! (JK) =p *Throws Pokeball at Xila* Now you can't go to the store, you're staying here. | |} ---- I've got mail! | |} ---- /looks around giant mansion full of Pikachu statues. Wow... these Pokeballs are a lot roomier than I expected. Does it get internet? HBO? | |} ---- ---- Can I come over??? | |} ---- I've got mail! I've got mail! Yaaaaaaaaay!! Crank Yankers ftw. | |} ---- Sure! I'll have a BBQ. Look, there's a pool, gym, formal dining room. 10 bedrooms. 5 car garage. I always just through the poor Pokemon got squished. If I'd known it was like this, I would have moved in years ago! | |} ---- Welcome back? Did you you all have a good time? | |} ---- Only the best for my prisone... I mean pets! The wifi is free but can be choppy if the pokeball gets submerged. Television is comcast, so just give them a call if you need anything. Please don't scratch the sports cars and if you find the Wii fit cd put it next to the dance central 3 one. | |} ---- Oh I don't leave Indiana until tomorrow but me and Miley the Baby had a blast. We didn't go far. She takes two tottles then stops to be cute. Eventually she was all "carry me" and I'm like... -_- Back to mom we go. | |} ---- Comcast.... my arch-nemesis.... so we meet again. | |} ---- Oh ahaha, I thought she was yours XD I have two nieces love'em to pieces don't get to see them very often (I live in Pittsburgh and my Sister and Brother in-Law live in New Mexico (He's in the Airforce.)) | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh I do love Mint Tea, spice tea in general. I'm a huge fan of Chai tea and REAL Green Tea, not the watered down American crap we have! | |} ---- I love Bigelow's Plantation Mint tea! I have a box of it. It's my "long day" tea. | |} ---- ---- I'm a huge fan of Mint Magic, myself. Mmmmm. But, all mint tea is great. When I was a kid my mom would make sun tea out in the yard in a big glass jug, and we had mint growing in our our yard, so she's always put in 3-4 sprigs. Mmmm. That's the taste of summer right there. :D | |} ---- Oh man.... the nostalgia! I have my own mint plant too, it's pretty much the only thing I can grow, lol. I have a nice little garden area on the side of my house & I've tried growing all sorts of stuff - peppers, tomato's, etc. but it always just dies off no matter what I do. Oh well, just another thing to weed/trim anyway. | |} ---- ---- This is SO true! I had mint in my backyard growing up. We couldn't stop it! It smelled pretty, and we always had fresh mint, but it wouldn't stop spreading and we couldn't kill it. Even if we pulled it all up from the roots, it would still come back. | |} ---- Wait...wait Chocolate mint Plants are a real thing? :o Must plant an Andies Candies Plant! | |} ---- ---- Maybe that's why I haven't managed to kill mine yet. | |} ---- Here's a good picture of the mint plant I used to have in my backyard. | |} ---- ---- Totally down for that. Tho I have to go get lunch first! | |} ---- Wouldn't be til later tonight around I don't get home til 8pm est and then I have to get to level 12 (I'm only level 4 atm.... Though T, is making me think about redoing Jacosta... Dammit T. ahah!) But if anyone wants to start out at level 1 at around 8pm est tonight and burn through quests til about 12 I'd be down for that. Maybe get to 7 then do BGs to 12 (it goes super fast) | |} ---- ---- Only if I get to torture you as a ultra-zealous radiant legionnaire =p jk but I might later. Anyone know where in blazes you find infused bones? Southern Grimvault is yielding zil. | |} ---- ---- ---- It's ok Scott, some of us are off work and still rather be on the forums. Heck there's more happening on these forums than on my server! (trust me, I tried for a good while today!) | |} ---- Go to Evindra Chelley Belley (I call my sister that her name is Michelle.) :3 | |} ---- Pfft Pergo is where everyone is! But either way reroll now before the game kicks off too much! =p | |} ---- Well yeah Pergo if you want a PvP server Evindra is you want community. ;) | |} ---- Why no chua? | |} ---- We have community! Just keep the point end faced towards the other faction... | |} ---- Which is funny because my FFXIV character is Chellie Bellew! SImilar names everywhere. So original I am. I think my landmark is ChelleyB. Chelle Belle works too. \o/ | |} ---- ---- Because I hate them and don't want 99.9% of my Guild to end up being them.. like seriously just seeing them makes me mad haha. | |} ---- Fair enough, good thing I has female Draken stalker. Would like to join up with you when you make that guild ^_^ | |} ---- Right on, It'll be up and running tonight or tomorrow, depends on how long it takes me to PvP my way to 12! | |} ---- Not long. You can pvp to 14 in less than a day on dominion. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'll hopfully have enough people to get you in incase I'm missing. So Xvira, and Xila you know you wanna join too *peer pressure* | |} ---- Amen! Preach it Scott :p I mean I do have an old ventrillo I could reopen :p..........lol. I normally just use raid call. | |} ---- ---- You're kinda hot. :wub: | |} ---- I would be very amused if she is a draken. | |} ---- "Come to my parlor said the spider to the fly." *grins and winks* | |} ---- Well... but what about Xvira and her Chua Bozzie? And what about Medbae and his Chua... uhm... starts with a W.... and what about all the other Chua??? Why must you be racist, Scott, why??? /cry #chuasolidarity | |} ---- Yeah just not the other way around. | |} ---- Because we both know if I'm not strict then I'll be the only Draken in a sea of Chua. | |} ---- "Otay". Said the moron Aurin. :wub: You have purty hair. | |} ---- ---- Wait you said not chua in the guild right? It depends if oli is still going to have a guild on Evindra. I know it was up in the air a while and haven't heard but I do have a Chua spellslinger there and I'm debating another character there. | |} ---- Got anything in mind? We serve pictures of breakfast all day. | |} ---- You know that's not true. /no Arachnaas and Dea would be Mechari. /nod Also Xvira has a Draken. /nod. And uhm... there would be others. Koala has to be a Chua, though. A Chua named Koala. This is a rule. Someone write this down. "Ahem.... anyone who is a Koala must play a Chua when on the Dominion. So it is written, so shall it be done." OR maybe you're looking at this wrong, and you should be a Chua. Come, come to the cute side. Feel the science coursing through you. Good. Gooooood. | |} ---- I'll likely allow Chua just put a Pop limit on them. Like literally i don't want an Army of Chua and 1 or 2 of the other races. haha | |} ---- "You should meet my other Aurin "friends", Opens a door to a basement" After you lovely." *eyes up Rocio's tail* | |} ---- But wait... what would be wrong with all Chua and Draken army anyway??? Huh??? Everyone then has a tail, which is important for balance. That's why everyone else always falls down. No tails. | |} ---- ... *cries* I just don't like them!!!" | |} ---- *waves his tail* You like it? :wub: Hmm... is this a party? *peers inside* Why is it dark? | |} ---- Something warm and hearty; it is ridiculously cold down here. A bottomless pot of coffee (and this morning I may make it Irish) would be great. Oh, egg and bacon pizza-thing. I would eat this if I had it. | |} ---- /puts on Psychologist glasses and note pad. Hmmm, and why exactly do you not like them? They are well groomed, intelligant, cute, funny, entertaining, make good fireworks, blow things up, revel in being awesome.... clearly you have Chuaphobia but we must determine where it all begins. One second.... /jumps in front of Rocio Hang on there, pardner, you don't want to go in that basement. How about you come on back to the Pokeball for some cake and ice cream instead. | |} ---- "it is lovely, and it's a surprise party come join us before the guest of honor arrives" *Disappears into the darkness backwards giving the come hither finger motion Grinning* | |} ---- *droools* Is that a Pide? Soooooo good looking! | |} ---- You're from Tasmania? That's awesome! What's it like over there? | |} ---- Will a thick soup do? | |} ---- Provided Oli still isn't making his guild then I'll jump in on the dominion Aergrand. If not I'll probably make another dominion, not sure which yet maybe I'll just make another warrior. To bad I forgot to make a placeholder for Iscariot there and the name is taken. T-T | |} ---- *bounds in after her* Oh boy! I love surprise parties! ^_^ ((I saw Xila's post too late lol)) | |} ---- *The Door slams and the Lights Go on, there are 8 cages in the room 7 have Aurin trapped inside, they look hungry and Ravenous, there are Chua remains in the Troughs in front of every cage. Jacosta is crouched on top of one of the cages sword drawn* "Won't you be a lovely dear and get into the open cage for me. You'll make such a fine addition to my pets." *grins maliciously* ((Dun dun dun, maybe Rocio can have a live RP Rival now!)) | |} ---- Caretaker notes updated: Rocio's Aurin seems to be gullible. Also Drakken like Aurin tails as scarfs. These notes are entirely related to each other. | |} ---- ---- Honestly... I hate it. Hoping to move at some point, like... within the next few months. I'm actually an American... it's my husband who is Australian. We were in Sydney for a year, and we came to Tas to help his dad with some things, and since then there has been an incident or two that has kind of forced us to stay. Honestly... it isn't anything like I thought it would be, but I don't want to derail the thread by going off about it; I'm sure no one wants to hear about my last 3 years, haha | |} ---- THAT is what I needed this morning! | |} ---- Yuuuuum. I wonder how bad it would be...if I poured the soup all over this bowl, and then used the bread bowl to kinda... scoop it all up. | |} ---- The level of detail. The zoom. I can almost smell it. You're mean. Now I have to take a break from being silly on forums and go eat. /drool | |} ---- I won't judge. | |} ---- I'm sorry to hear that, hope things work out. Where you planning on moving to? Lots of people are moving to Nashville. | |} ---- I hear ya. My stomach has been growling at me since... 3am, I think? Bah! Now I have to leave my heated room... I need a fridge and a microwave in here, oh, and an electric kettle! I'd never leave and be all warm and cozy and not hungry! I think I need to make some coffee. Now, what for actual breakfast. I have eggs, bread, oatmeal... Is there any law against putting a fried egg on a bowl of oatmeal? Would that even work? I'm tempted to be all weird and try it, though I imagine I'll just be boring and make the oatmeal by itself. | |} ---- I can't really move back to the US, and I don't really want to. We're probably staying in Tas, and just moving up the coast. We're currently a 2.5 hour drive from any real town, and 6 hours from the nearest city. Personally, if it wasn't so expensive, I think we'd be better off on the mainland. This little island has nothing going for it...no jobs or anything exciting to do. We're just kinda floating here. | |} ---- Oh Miley was the name your family forbid you from making comments on. Makes sense now. By the time she grows up i wonder where her name sake will be. | |} ---- I didn't choose the Mint Life, the Mint Life chose me. Or | |} ---- ---- ---- You need to eat more than that, go level up your survivalist skill and hunt a Tasmanian devil. | |} ---- I wish I had that, too! *holds up bowl* I have... porridge with cinnamon and apples in it... Meh.. XD At least my coffee is good! *whispers* I put liqueur in it! | |} ---- ---- Only devil's I've seen since moving, have been roadkill. I swear to God I've not seen any live wildlife here. Wait... I've seen birds... Oh! One time, when we were driving back from being up the coast, there were cows on the freeway. I guess some farmer's fence was compromised or something. It was weird, but kinda cool. And I saw an owl once... I can hunt meat pies. Those count? Or maybe some hot chips with gravy... Gah! No! *eats porridge* Must...eat...slop-in-a-bowl....healthier than... meat pie... *May go hunt a meat pie later, anyways* XD | |} ---- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Why oh why did this happen on going to the story day..... /cry /pulls a trumpet from nowhere and plays taps. | |} ---- This makes me want to go to Panera... NOW. Their soup in bread bowls is the best thing ever. :) | |} ---- ---- You shoot real hard and have to be taken out quickly. We're sorry. <3 | |} ---- Ooooh, hell yeah it is! Mmmm, broccoli cheese in a bread bowl... *looks at current bowl of goop* *Looks at purdy picture* *Whimpers* I want that one! | |} ---- Nah you'll just miss me getting my bum kicked because Rocio has to get away and save the day, we can't be RP rivals unless everyone lives. ;) | |} ---- ---- Can we start a petition for the warrior tether vs aurin to actually be grabbing their tails? It's what happens in my brain every time that crap goes down. I can't escape a warrior and they jump out of my roots anyway, may as well give me a giggle when they kill me. | |} ---- You can be Jacosta's pet she'll comb your tail and feed you Roasted and spiced Chua every day, | |} ---- Yea.. I personally like when everyone chases the ONE CHUA with low hp ALL THE WAY BACK TO BASE where there's like a million dominion waiting. Silly bunch of cowboys I tell ya. | |} ---- Oh my favorite one was when the entire team except me jumped on one spellslinger with a bomb. I'm over here capping mines and I just see death rolling from around this slinger as no one targets the rest of the dominion protecting him and just keeps going after the bomb. No cc no strategic play just full on 12 year olds swinging at what's closest. it depressed me quite a bit to see. | |} ---- Rocio looks at her with a betrayed expression. "You tricked me?" He sobs a little. " And what about your hair? Is that a wig?!" Meanwhile, his mind is conjuring a power telekinetic blow, aimed not at the Draken but at the cages. Sensing an esper among the captives he transmits the message, "Get ready to run!" | |} ---- So... Rocio isn't roasting on a rotisery? /looks around and sits back down. Carry on.... | |} ---- ---- Miley is okay. That is my friend's kid. You're referring to my nephew who's name I'm forbidden to utter because I keep making faces. | |} ---- ---- Why? Aurin is so much more delicious *burp* | |} ---- OMG...stop the cutness stahp!!! | |} ---- "I did, I'm sorry but I have to have you in my collection of pets, and Oh nomy hair it's real, lovely, and soon I will brush your tail like my other pets and make it just as lovely. Then i will train you all, you'll be my loyal loving little death squad, and you'll lay waste to Chua everywhere, and the Exiles will take the blame, and no one will be the wiser. It'll be a grand life, you'll be loved, and you'll be hunting and killing your greatest enemies. So be a dear and get into the cage lovely." *Completely oblivious to the Telekinetic power up.* | |} ---- Rocio has a moment of confusion. This Draken wants to kill Chua? Rocio released his mental energy shattering the cages. Putting himself between them and their kidnapper, he shouted for them to run. There was a getaway vehicle waiting. He gave the Esper captive the location. "Thanks for the offer, but I don't need your help to kill Dominion." | |} ---- For your health I say you need to move where you can find more food! =p | |} ---- Skillslingers have global pvp aggro 5ever. =p It's because you kill people in 4 - 5 shots. | |} ---- ---- We're in Mysterious Basement Vow ends Monday | |} ---- ---- *Caught off guard by the psychic blast Jacosta is hurled backwards into the wall as the cages explode. As she picks herself up dusting off debris smiling as she rises. Small cuts cover her exposed skin blood trickles from the wounds.* "Y-you're far more powerful than I thought. The destruction of these cages took you little effort. What do I do with you lovely one? What do I do? You are far to worthy to become my pet through trickery... nooo, that doesn't honor the power you poses." *Jacosta pauses to think her eyes locked onto Rocio* "Go... You are deserve more than this. You are worthy of the hunt. To be my prey." * Jacosta smiles* "Run Lovely one, far away away from my scent trail get lost somewhere on Nexus so that I may find you. " *Grins* "Then once I have bested you in the hunt. Then you shall be my pet." *Jacosta smiles and points towards the door* "You have won this dsy take ir and celebrste your victory. We'll see each other again soon enough." *Smiles and weakly blows a kiss completely on guard now that she has an Idea of what Rocio can do.* | |} ---- ---- ---- I love RP! Rocio is not very strong against Draken. Their senses are too sharp to fall for a lot of his mind tricks. They're not dependent on technology he can sabotage. They're stronger than he is and just as fast. His only real advantages are his ability to ambush or make a quick escape. | |} ---- You planning on going Draken mostly full time now? | |} ----